O Tipo Certo Do Errado
by Anya McAllister
Summary: SongFic com a música de LeAnn Rimes::De opiniões diferentes a contradições de idéias. O que Lily e James pensam em seu último ano de Hogwarts entre desejos reprimidos e uma vida futura. Completa. Oneshort...


**

* * *

**

**O Tipo Certo Do Errado**

Por _Anya Black_

_Música_: The Right Kind Of Wrong

_Cantora_: LeAnn Rimes

* * *

_**Disclaime**__r: Harry Potter e cia não pertencem a mim e são marca registrada da WB e de Madame Rolling. Não me processem._

_

* * *

_

Hogwarts nunca mais seria a mesma depois que eles saíssem dali. Parecia, para um deles, que o encanto do castelo ia cedendo e as grandes lacunas de um tempo absorto em brincadeiras, finalmente se revelava diante de seus olhos.

Quanto mais tentava ocultar a imagem crescida de seu ser, mas ela ficava translúcida aos olhos de muitos. Mas a estatura física não era tudo, era só um tamanho.

Um tamanho que identificava a idade que deveria ter.

Certo, quanto mais os anos passavam mais experiência adquiria, perambulando às escondidas, em baixo de uma capa de invisibilidade com seus amigos; daquela experiência doida de se transformar em um cervo e das brigas com seu melhor amigo por insistir em lhe chamar de veado e aquele precioso mapa que eles tinham confeccionado, entrariam para um álbum de recordações eternas e sempre permanentes em tempo e espaço.

Mas ainda havia uma coisa que ele tinha que fazer.

Os corredores, já conhecidos, eram todos iguais. Os quadros os cumprimentavam e acenavam. Os fantasmas atravessavam as paredes enquanto ele caminhava em direção à saída.

Abriu, com um ruído forte, o grande portão de carvalho, deixando aquele doce aroma da primavera que varrera a relva esverdeada e as flores campestres foram inalados por suas narinas enquanto retirava seus óculos e os limpava na borda da camisa. Os ventos quentes roçavam em sua face e despenteavam mais seus cabelos.

Sentou-se em um dos degraus enquanto arregaçava as pernas da calça cumprida e apoiava os cotovelos nos joelhos.

E as recordações vieram.

Levou uma mão a face esquerda e apalpou o local onde há algumas semanas estava com um vergão vermelho.

_"- Você é totalmente nojento! Como pode pensar que é uma espécie de Deus ou algo do tipo!? Acha que pode usar as mulheres como quiser e bem entender, que pode levá-las para a cama e depois fingir que elas não existem?! Como acha que elas ficam?! Como você pode dizer que as ama só para poder levá-las para sua cama e te satisfazer por algumas horas e depois você vem aqui e me pergunta se eu quero sair, Potter? Pois eu vou lhe dar a resposta: O que você faz é indigno, é ultrajante, é algo que o ser humano mais baixo tem nojo de fazer. Elas não são suas bonecas infláveis, Potter, que você fala suas asneiras e elas ouvem tudo e ficam caladas. O que você faz é repugnante! E eu tenho pena de você, nojo e pena por você ser uma pessoa tão volúvel."_

James deu um sorriso. Retirou os óculos e a franja veio para frente, cobrindo os brilhosos olhos castanhos enquanto seus lábios se abriam em um sorriso.

- Volúvel? Bem, minha querida Lily...Quando eu estou com as outras, por instantes penso que é você.

Passou uma mão pelos cabelos quando se lembrou o quanto ela detestava esse habito.

E era assim, foi assim e sempre seria assim. Na mente de James cada vez que a fazia ficar mais irritada sentia que algo profundo lhe deixava mais perto de Lily. Sabia que ela era totalmente devotada aos estudos, que mal tinha amigos dentro do castelo e que suas únicas amizades estavam reduzidas à monitoria, que partilhara com Remo, e algumas Lufa-Lufas.

Mas era assim que ele a queria. Difícil e impermeável. Em segredo, rezava para que Lily não resistisse a ele e ficasse forte e firme como um pilar. E ela ficara.

James Potter soube que era aquela mulher que ele queira casar.

_Know all about,_

_Yeah bout your reputation_

_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation_

Olhar para Hogwarts era um tormento. Seus olhos estavam cheios de um sentimento penoso. Arrependimento. Era assim que se sentia por não ter aproveitado as belezas do castelo enquanto se incrustara na biblioteca e na sala da monitoria. Sua cabeça sempre fora para suas obrigações como aluna e como monitora da Grifinória. Seu futuro era longe de casa onde Petúnia estava e, mesmo com o coração apertado, deixaria seus pais e daria seus primeiros passos em busca de algo que sempre almejou.

A liberdade.

Olhar o pôr-do-sol era sempre um momento único sobre o horizonte montanhoso. E saber que descobrira coisas que pensava só existirem em um mundo de contos de fadas, era fascinante. Mas, ali era a realidade. Uma guerra real, com mortes reais e Lily pensava como poderia fazer para não fraquejar nos seus primeiros passos em rumo ao seu futuro tão esperado.

Por isso esse estudo descabido, as horas enfurnadas na biblioteca tendo sempre um livro debaixo do braço. Fazia dupla com qualquer pessoa nas aulas, não tinha amigos na sua casa, pois era absorta demais em livros para lembrar que havia sangue pulsante e quente de humanos em sua volta. Não ligava para os sonserinos quando a chamavam de Sangue-Ruim. Seu futuro vinha sempre na frente. Não tinha tempo para seu coração, pois seu cérebro estava preocupado demais em ter as melhores notas da classe.

Foi quando sua tortura começou.

Não soube quando, mas jurou que amaldiçoou o dia em que conhecera James Potter. O garoto mais popular daquele castelo, com uma gangue de alunos e, Deus-sabe-como contando com um amigo monitor que Lily tinha mais afinidade. Remo Lupin.

E foi quando estourara. Era comum ver Potter fazendo e desmanchando os namoros como quem voa em uma vassoura. E era assim... Podia ver suas fúteis colegas de quarto falarem dele e de como era cavalheiro, mas depois vinham em prantos e angústia. Choros descabidos por que ele acabara uma relação sem vínculo nenhum. Só por uma noite ou algo parecido.

E sempre sobrava para seu lado, mas ela nunca ligava. Apesar de mal conseguir dormir ao ouvir as fungadas e choros reprimidos,sempre tinha os olhares invejosos quando ele a chamava para sair. E sempre vinha a mesma resposta.

_**Não.**_

Não que fosse desprovida de emoção, mas tinha algo que a deixava inquieta. Se aquele amor fantasioso todo que ele dizia sentir por ela era real por que fazia corações inocentes sofrerem?! E ela sabia a resposta.

Ela seria mais uma para a lista de James Potter.

Foi quando sua curta paciência se esgotou e ele levou uma bofetada. O salão prendeu a respiração e a única coisa que podia ser ouvida era a respiração rasa da moça de dezessete anos. Os cabelos estavam saindo do rabo de cavalo e alguns fios caíam na face enquanto ela arqueava o rosto.

Fechou os olhos e pode se lembrar das palavras exatas dele.

_"- Olhe aqui, Evans. Quem você pensa que é para mandar na minha vida?! Eu faço o que eu quero, não quero ser um adulto recalcado igual a você, que se esconde atrás dos livros e tem medo de ver o que há a sua volta. Você não sabe chorar Evans, você não sabe sentir algo realmente bom sem que esteja escrito em um livro dando-lhe as instruções exatas. Você fala sobre os meus relacionamentos. E o que você tem? Um caso amoroso com seus livros. Olhe aqui, Evans, fique longe da minha vida e de mim. Por que, para James Potter já chega. Eu finalmente desisto de fazer você se sentir viva e amada, já que isso não é espontâneo de seu ser."_

Lily sentiu uma vontade imensa de chorar naquela hora. De abraçar uma amiga e esconder sua face avermelhada na dobra do pescoço e sentir o abraço amigo e confortável. Mas aquilo era como fel em sua mente. Não tinha amigos...Só seus livros...

E um futuro próximo.

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless_

_Every time that I'm where you are,_

Pessimismo. Essa era uma palavra que definia James bem, pelo menos para ele. Desde seu quarto ano ele tinha aquela mesma rotina: Levava um fora da Evans, convida outra para sair, e levava outro fora da Evans.

Era simples e ao mesmo tempo inusitado que, quando os olhos de Lily estavam pregados dentro dos seus, podia ver coisas inusitadas como uma pequena labareda se extinguindo daquele fogaréu raivoso que ela sentia por ele.

Era quando entravam os conselhos de Remo.

Por mais que o Aluado falasse que ele não a entendia, James realmente achava que era o contrário. Pois ainda se lembrava das palavras duras que o fizeram desistir daquilo, mesmo com aqueles sonhos e uma imagem mitificada em sua mente, sabia que nada o que ela dissesse seria esquecido.

Certo que James tinha atração por outras garotas, as que ele sempre podia lançar um sorriso maroto para elas estarem aos seus pés. Eram fáceis demais e sempre acabavam em um local afastado. Mas era sempre Lily que ele via ali.

Talvez, segundo Sirius, aquela seria a única maneira de matar o que lhe remoia por dentro. Já que James sabia que nunca seria ela, mas por breves momentos podia ver os olhos verdes brilhosos e afogueados implorando por ele. O suor se misturando com os beijos ardentes, a pele roçando uma na outra. Era naqueles momentos que ele imaginava que Lily Evans era sua. Mesmo que soubesse que isso era um sonho.

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door_

_Say my name and I can't fight it any more_

_Oh I know, I should go_

_But I need your touch just too damn much_

Definir Lily era um mistério, como ela mesma era um mistério incondicional e sua vida se tornara obscura demais para que a futilidade entrasse em seu mundo, ela decidira se isolar.

Mas, mesmo que se remoesse por dentro, das acusações das patricinhas azedas, sem sal e totalmente acefálicas dizendo que a única coisa importante na sua vida fora que James Potter olhou para ela, e que ela só seria mais uma na cama dele, Lily sempre sentia-se desconcertada quando ele a olhava de um jeito sério. Quando o sorriso zombeteiro desaparecia dos lábios grossos e firmes e quando os olhos castanhos deixavam de apresentar um brilho matreiro e ficavam nus e secos em sua frente.

E era quando ela tremia.

Quando sentia seu corpo começar a lhe desobedecer e seus membros doerem por não poderem tocar a pele do moreno. Podia ver os músculos bem delineados pelos seis anos de Quadribol árduo ou quando aqueles olhos invadiam sua privacidade deixando-a exaltada a ponto de não se controlar e sentir um ímpeto de chorar.

Mas aquela não era Lily Evans.

_Lovin' you, yeah isn't really something I should do_

_shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, yeah_

O Baile da Primavera era esperado por todos, quando a estação estava em seu apogeu. Os formandos começavam a ficar excitados por todos os corredores de pedra fria. Deixando-os vivos e com rastros de alegria. Lily não era assim.

Esperou que todos descessem. Tomou um banho relaxante, onde seus pensamentos escoaram de sua mente como a água morna escoava em seu corpo perfeito. Via a desorganização no quarto que ocupara por sete anos. Sapatos altos espalhados, roupas jogadas no chão junto de quatro camas forradas e bem arrumadas.

Foi até a única escrivaninha que ainda tinha uma coleção bem conservada de livros. Passou as mãos pela madeira de mogno e fechou os olhos. Podia sentir sua essência ali, de uma menina ingênua de onze anos e agora uma adolescente perto de se tornar uma adulta independente. Quantas noites em claro para conseguir aquilo. Quantos livros lidos e quantos sonhos deixados para trás e o agora sempre se tornava amanhã, e depois o amanhã se tornava nunca para conseguir aquele sonho distante e persistente em sua memória. Seu ideal e objetivo.

E finalmente chegara o fim do túnel. Sua última parada era sentir uma nova sensação quando a luz cândida do sol lhe tocasse a pele.

Nostalgia se misturando com ansiedade.

Era a última vez que Lily via aquele castelo com os olhos determinados por um sonho.

_I should try to be strong_

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong_

E era o fim.

O fim de uma era, e ele sabia que tinha deixado sua marca naquele castelo. Olhou-se no espelho, e por um instante, pode ver um menino de onze anos se contemplando ali. Era a sua vida. Sua marca e sua história que agora dava mais um passo. Mais um degrau subido e mais algumas histórias para contar a seus filhos.

E os marotos finalmente tinham se tornado adultos. Ele tinha se tornado adulto e via coisas de um modo diferente. Soltou os braços enquanto suas mãos caminhavam para um pequeno buquê em forma de pulseira para dar ao seu par no baile.

Suas mãos se fecharam a centímetros de distância.

E finalmente ele pode ouvir as batidas frenéticas de seu coração.

Era de fazer algo que devia ter feito a quatro anos.

Em passos largos e decididos, caminhou para fora de seu quarto.

Era sua vida e seus pensamentos que formavam uma idéia maluca recheada de uma raiva encontrada nos confins de sua mente e que fora reprimida durante anos. Sabia que tudo aquilo estava guardado onde nem o próprio James imaginava. Era hora de passar a limpo anos de humilhações e de xingamentos que ele sabia que não merecia em certas ocasiões.

James desceu as escadas do dormitório masculino.

A capa esvoaçava sobre seus ombros largos enquanto o silêncio preenchia aqueles corredores da torre da Grifinória.

Seus passos cessaram quando seus olhos a viram ali. Os cabelos molhados emoldurando o rosto pálido. As pernas estavam flexionadas e serviam como apoio para as mãos, seus olhos se perdiam no piso enquanto aquela paz solitária era um fundo para a tristeza que ela emanava. O silêncio era cortado pelo leve crepitar da lenha na lareira.

Era a hora da verdade.

_Might be a mistake_

_A mistake I'm makin'_

Seu corpo parecia reagir à presença dele. Um arrepio frio se apossou de seu ser enquanto suas mãos tremiam e ela já sentia que já começavam a gotejar suor.

Lily tremeu involuntariamente.

Seus olhos estavam fixos no piso porque descobrira o que sentia.

Era aquilo que sempre a atormentava. O fato de vê-lo sempre com garotas diferentes, quando ela se recusava a sair come ele, minutos depois o vira com outra. Era um ciúme cético que aquela ruiva de olhos verdes onisciente sentia, era isso que estava escondido nos confins de seu ser, era por isso que sempre o xingava, tentava afastá-lo de sua mente e sempre sentia aquela repulsa por que queria afastá-lo de seu ser e de seu coração. Queria esquecê-lo por que ele era tudo o que ela detestava, que ela queria longe de si.

E agora o destino lhe pregara isso.

O tipo certo do errado era por quem Lily Evans estava apaixonada.

Ela simplesmente teve vontade de rir, o mais histericamente que conseguisse, de gritar aos quatro cantos e de chorar por ser condenada por seu destino onde seus sonhos perderiam o brilho e a razão.

- Evans.- Lily apertou os olhos. Tinha que arranjar algum jeito de sair dali, algum plano de escapar.

Era impossível.

_But what you're givin'_

_I am happy to be takin'_

- Evans.- Ele a olhou se levantar da poltrona. A face branda e despida de emoções. A camisola branca marcando poucas curvas e uma tristeza nostálgica emanando de seu corpo que fazia James querer abraçá-la e confortá-la. Sentia que aquela máscara caía sob seus olhos. Que aquela era a verdadeira Lily.

Ele sentiu todas as suas defesas se esvaírem.

James colocou suas mãos dentro dos bolsos e as fechou. Tinha que agüentar.

Era preciso.

- O que quer, Potter?Não deveria estar no baile com mais uma de suas cadelinhas?- A voz era repleta de escárnio. Mas James cerrou os olhos.

- E você, Evans, não deveria estar no salão para seus pais verem a filha perfeita e estudiosa que eles têm?- O mesmo tom foi encontrado na voz de James.

Lily se empertigou, ainda tinha a mesma pose onipotente, mas seus olhos tinham um brilho diferente.

Uma dor reprimida.

James se perguntou o que era.

- Meus pais não vêm para a formatura, Potter. - Ela respirou fundo.- Apesar de isso não lhe interessar.

- Não quero falar de seus pais, Evans, quero falar sobre nós dois.

- Não existe _"nós dois"_, Potter.- O tom era seco.- Não tenho nada com você, graças a Merlin.

- Por que me odeia tanto, Lily?- Passou uma mão pelos cabelos despenteados. Uma forma de se acalmar.

- Evans; Potter, me chame de Evans.- Ela crispou os olhos.- Eu não odeio você, odeio o que você é.

- E o que eu sou, Evans?- Ele deu um passo para frente e a viu recuar.

Aquilo era evidente. Passar tudo a limpo era uma forma de encontrar uma brecha naquele casulo que Lily formara em seu redor para que ele pudesse encontrar um ponto fraco dentro daquela fortaleza.

Podia se ver a tristeza em Lily, até para um péssimo observador, mas aquilo não era o que interessava para James Potter, o que lhe chamou atenção foi o tom reservado dela, das horas que passara na biblioteca e de como se mantinha dentro de um escudo contra insultos e outras coisas. Era como se nada pudesse machucá-la, faze-la chorar ou simplesmente faze-la sorrir. E isso era um desafio

E James amava desafios.

E foi assim. Desde o começo do quinto ano que James começara a atrair a atenção de uma certa monitora ruiva de olhos verdes tristonhos, os sorrisos dele a faziam ficar vermelha de raiva e a gritar com ele.

Era um progresso.

Mas isso o cansou. Sempre fazia de tudo, até levar culpa por atos não cometidos pelo mesmo, só para ver Lily zangada. E sempre a cantava, sempre a chamava para sair e para da um passeio pelo castelo, e sempre levava um não na cara.

Mas não era isso que o abalou, era o que Lily dizia, dos sermões que ela dava, não sobre regras do castelo, mas sobre moral, sobre princípios.

E James sabia que não merecia todas as acusações que ela dissera.

Mas agüentava calado.

Ate que um dia cansou.

E agora estavam ali, olhando um para o outro, com uma distância de menos de meio metro, se fitando com olhos inflexíveis.

Era o fim.

James sorriu ao pensar assim. Era o fim, mas ele realmente não conseguia enxergar o começo daquela história.

_Cause no one's ever made me feel_

_The way I feel when I'm in your arms_

- E o que eu sou, Evans?- Ela respirou fundo e pode sentir o perfume forte dele. Fechou os olhos por um momento e começou a falar.

- Você, Potter, é um mauricinho, um filhinho de papai que pensa que o mundo gira ao seu redor e de seus amigos. Você acha que todos são seus servos e que isso aqui - Ela abriu os braços.- É seu reino. E que todas as garotas lhe pertence. Mas eu não, Potter, Nunca vou deixar que você faça comigo o que faz com as outras. Por que isso é repugnante.

- Eu não odeio você, odeio o que você é, Potter, o tipo certo do cara petulante e inconseqüente, sem metas, sem ambições, sem futuro.

Respirou fundo, mesmo assim sua respiração estava descompassada. Lily estava curvada para frente, com um dedo apontando para um James impassível, com os olhos cerrados onde o castanho era visto com uma frieza incrível, seus braços estavam cruzados na frente do dorso.

- E você, Evans. Você nem sabe o que é ser amada. O que é se sentir querida e bem. Você e seus livros. Eles são a companhia perfeita para você. Não falam, não a criticam por ser mimada e isolada, não dão carinho, não te dão amor. E é lá que você se esconde, não é? Tendo uma dupla personalidade, pensando que não é você. E eu quis te mostrar, Lily, o que era sentir amor e dar amor.

Ele riu.

- Mas você não quis e veja aonde chegamos. A uma sala comunal vazia. Eu, perdendo minha festa de formatura com meus amigos e meus pais, e você aqui, de camisola, sentada numa poltrona vendo as horas passarem. Imaginando ser uma delas, não?

- Você não me conhece, Potter.- Ela, praticamente, cuspiu as palavras. Podia sentir as lágrimas inundarem seus olhos.

_They say you're somethin' I should do without_

_They don't know what goes on when the lights go out_

- Você não me conhece, Potter.

Ele riu.

Ela se virou e passou as mãos pelo colo liso e despido. Uma sombra se projetou a sua frente. Podia sentir o aroma forte do perfume dele junto com o cheiro da cera derretendo com o fogo. Os olhos de Lily se fecharam e pode sentir sua aceleração sanguínea aumentar.

- Não?- Ele aspirou o perfume fraco do sabonete dela.- Então, vamos, Diga, Lily...Diga que não se arrepia quando eu a toco.- A ponta dos dedos dele escorregou pelos braços pálidos e longos de Lily. Ele sentiu os poros se levantarem.

- Diga, Lily, diga que sua respiração não fica descompassada quando eu chego perto de você.- Os dedos longos e calejados dele foram em direção à cintura.

Ele pode ouvir a respiração rasa dela.

- Diga que nunca sentiu nada por mim, que tudo que você sente é ódio do que eu sou e de que você não quer, agora, que eu te beije, que eu te faça sentir viva.

A voz morrera na garganta de Lily. Suas defesas se esvaíram enquanto seu orgulho dava lugar a um desejo grandioso.

Ele a virou e a encostou com um baque na parede da sala comunal. Levou as mãos dela até o alto da cabeça e as prendeu pelo pulso com uma das suas. Colou o corpo no dela, unindo as pernas e as coxas tendo os tecidos como barreiras.

- Eu _preciso_ sabe disso, Lily, eu quero ouvir você dizendo que não me ama.- Ela fechou os olhos, apertando as pálpebras.

Sentiu a respiração dele quente em seu rosto.

- Diga que não me quer, Lily.- A voz rouca foi sussurrada junto ao seu ouvido. Os lábios dele roçando de leve sobre a pele macia enquanto o queixo áspero passava pelos seus traços e o nariz absorvia o perfume do shampoo.

Uma das mãos dele foi para a cintura dela e a desgrudou da parede, a outra foi deslizando por seus braços e foi parando junto de sua nuca, alisando os cabelos ruivos entre os dedos enquanto sentia a umidade deles.

Roçou o nariz no dela enquanto os lábios se tocavam em um toque áspero. Ambos estavam secos e a saliva fugia da boca naquela hora. Ele forçou os lábios até que ela entreabrisse os dela, os pressionando de leve antes de apertá-la mais na cintura.

_There's no way to explain_

_All the pleasure is worth all the pain_

Os braços de Lily foram para o pescoço dele. Sentia como se algo explodisse dentro de seu corpo. Tinha uma fome tamanha para sentir o gosto dele. Depois de tanto anos de repulsa, e depois da descoberta, agora podia senti-lo dentro de si. O aproximou mais de seu corpo enquanto podia sentir os músculos enrijecidos de James se contraindo contra seu corpo frágil. As mãos grossas dele alisando suas costas de uma maneira ora lenta ora selvagem, da boca explorando seus lábios e pedindo para que ela abrisse para que sua língua explorasse os confins de sua boca.

E ela deixou.

Os toques eram rápidos e desajeitados. Era uma necessidade mórbida e urgente. Precisavam daquilo. Ela, para se sentir viva e amada, e ele para sentir que ela era dele.

As mãos dela foram para os cabelos dele, As madeixas rebeldes se entrelaçavam nos dedos de Lily enquanto sentia sua pele em chamas a cada toque dele.

Podia sentir a língua ávida dele explorando sua boca, dos carinhos compulsivos e necessários das mãos dele, de como a segurava e a fazia sentir segura de como queria chorar e gritar naquele momento. Dos gemidos reprimidos que ambos davam enquanto as bocas se afastavam em buscar de ar.

E foi isso que os fez separar.

A respiração foi rasa enquanto as bocas se separavam por algo mais forte. Os olhos ainda demoraram a se abrirem por completo e uma chama se escondia em cada um dos orbes castanhos e verdes.

Lily respirou fundo.

- Eu não posso, James, não posso te dizer o que você me pediu...

- James...- As mãos deles foram para as bochechas de Lily - Me chamou de James...

Ela deu uma risada nervosa enquanto olhava para baixo

- Você é a pessoa mais improvável que eu pensava em ficar...Meus sonhos sempre foram meu ideal...Você é o tipo perfeito do cara certo do modo errado.

- Então case comigo.- Ela o olhou, com os orbes esbugalhados. Ainda estava segura pelas mãos dele em sua cintura e podia sentir a respiração dele.

- Case comigo, Lily...

Lily fechou os olhos. Era como se aquela obsessão de ser independente lhe abandonasse e tudo que visse agora era James ao seu lado. Seu coração estava leve e ela finalmente pode ver um futuro claro e aconchegante.

- Caso...- Responde em uma voz inaudível quando sentiu seu corpo ser comprimido pelo o de James. Pode sentir seus olhos começarem a saltar as lágrimas comprimidas enquanto escondia o riso na curva do pescoço do moreno.

_I should try to run but I just can't seem to_

_'Cause every time I run you're the one I run to_

James sorria e respirava aliviado. Finamente ela era sua. Finalmente podia respirar tranqüilo enquanto sentia o peso do corpo dela contra o seu.

Ela iria ser dele e só dele

Por toda eternidade e nem a morte podia separar.

E foi, sobre as luzes bruxuleantes das velas fracas e gastas do salão comunal da grifinória, onde os ruídos das músicas e as conversas não atingiam, que um jovem casal permaneceu abraçado. Sentindo que eram almas gêmeas, que nunca poderiam amar outro alguém do mesmo modo que se amariam.

_Can't do without what you do to me,_

_I don't care if I'm in too deep yeah hey-yeah_


End file.
